


You and Me and Us

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Confessions, Feelings, First Kiss, Hugs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Billy overhears a conversation between Steve and Tommy. With stirring feelings for the boy, Billy decides to confess.With the prompt: "He's not my boyfriend!"





	You and Me and Us

Steve and Billy were _good_. 

They were good, no fights, no shoves (at least not the painful kind), no bitching. They’d resolved into banter, playful remarks, smirks thrown across the room and little inside jokes here and there.

It had taken a little while for both boys to grow comfortable with each other, but they’d gotten there. Had hung out at the quarry, at any diners that served good food, at Steve’s _house_.

Yeah, the guy was loaded.

But they’d hung out more and Billy trusted him. He’d gotten to know Steve and really, as the days went by, he was delving deeper and deeper into a crush he’d grown on him. It’s not like he’d done it on _purpose_, but Steve was sweet, and kind, and funny and always hitting Billy back with his own witty remarks.

And yeah, sometimes the two flirted. 

But it wasn’t a big deal. Friends flirt all the time as a joke, nothing out of the ordinary. Right?

And yet, Billy really hoped it wasn’t a joke. That it meant something to Steve and that, heck, he might even like him back.

They’d had basketball practice after school that day. The whole time, Billy and Steve were poking at each other, bumping and grinding into each other as they raced for the ball and their own wins. Too many times Billy’s eyes strayed to Steve, watching him play, a bright smile on his face. 

And Steve was looking right back at him. Billy noticed how he glanced at him whenever he scored a shot, or if someone else took the ball their eyes would meet and they’d both blush and grin.

And Billy really wanted to talk to Steve about all of that. 

But coach had called him back after the game, talking about leadership and how Billy’s improved and really, all the words were going through one ear and out the other. 

So he’d been late to the showers, only just a few of the guys left behind now. He heard Tommy and Steve’s voices and paused before when he heard his name mentioned.

“So,” Tommy’s voice was smug. “You and Hargrove, huh?”

He could hear Steve’s sigh. “What’re you even talking about?” 

“People aren’t blind, Steve. Everyone can see the way you two fuck each other with your eyes,”

Billy noticed that the sound of water had stopped, Steve must’ve turned his shower off.

“What the fuck, man.”

He heard a slap of skin, Tommy’s dumb laugh. God, he hated the guy.

“Listen, you two are boyfriends, _whatever_, just wanted to let you know that the boys are getting scared something will spread.”

Steve scoffed, and Billy understand why he was getting nervous. Not cause of Tommy, Tommy could go fuck himself for all he cared, but because of Steve. He didn’t know what he’d say, how he’d react.

“We’re not-” Steve’s voice spoke up after a moment. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

Was Billy imagining it or was there a tone of disappointment in his voice?

Tommy hummed, as though he won something and was gloating. 

“Yeah, well, does _he_ know that?”

“Wha-”

Billy decided he’d make his presence, feeling sick from the thoughts clouding his mind and the sweat sticking to him. 

The two fell silent when he entered. 

“Talking ‘bout something sexy, you two? Never seen you both so quiet.” He rolled his eyes at them, turning a shower on, not even bothering to avoid them as he stripped his dirty clothes off.

Steve, not looking up at him, handed him some of his shampoo, before walking off to get changed. 

Billy glanced at Tommy, raising a brow. He only received an amused scoff in return. 

“Nothing, Hargrove. Don’t worry your blond head about it.”

Billy flipped him off and cleaned himself up. 

*

He’d invited Steve to join him at the quarry. To sit, to hang out, to _talk_. Billy had been a bunch of nerves. 

This was where he either threw the whole thing him and Steve shared away, or _something_ finally happened. Billy supposed now was the best bet.

So there they stood; Steve leaning against a tree looking at Billy, Billy smoking a cigarette as he looked at anywhere but Steve.

He could tell Steve’s head was turning with thoughts, he had a furrow in his brows and a frown on his face.

Billy thought he might as well get the deed over and done with. 

“I heard what you and Tommy were talking about earlier.”

He was nearly done with his cigarette, just few more puffs from finished. He still couldn’t look at Steve, too shamed at what he’d do or say.

“You heard that.” He almost muttered it to himself.

“Yup.” He dropped the finished smoke onto the ground, stubbing it out with his boot. 

It was quiet, and Billy hated it. Usually when they were quiet it meant that they were thinking and things were emotional and that they were opening up about personal things. So he decided to shoot his last shot.

“I heard what you said about us not- not being boyfriends,” he hated how vulnerable he sounded. 

“Billy-”

“And I get it, you know, I get it. It’s not your thing, _I’m_ not your thing. But God, just hearing it, I-”

“Billy.”

He looked up. Steve was closer to him now, eyes open and full of emotions and affection.

“What’re you-”

Steve drew him into a hug, holding him tight and laughing into his neck. Billy stilled for a moment, frozen, and then he hugged him back. A weight lifted off his shoulders, he was light with relief. 

Billy leaned back, looking at Steve with wide eyes. He was so, so happy, so relieved. It was his biggest wish that had been granted.

“Do you...?”

Steve gave him a look so full of love and adoration Billy’s knees nearly buckled. He smiled, perfect teeth blinding, warm eyes scrunching up.

“Yeah,”

And Billy was drawn into a kiss. And if kissing Steve wasn’t the best feeling in the world, the Billy didn’t know what was.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at my Tumblr [x](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harring-rove)


End file.
